red_raven_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Raven - Villains Wiki
Anti-Jarl Anti-Jarl is one of Red Raven's main enemies, he is also one of the most destructive and intellegent villains of the entire Red Raven universe. Anti-Jarl wears a purple suit, purple bowler hat, green eyemask, blue shoes, and red gloves. No-one knows his definite origin story. No-one even knows his original identity. That is the mystery about him. So many questions remain with him. Anti-Jarl is the most mysterious and memorable villain of the entire Red Raven universe. He does not have a definite origin story, but I will now tell you the most well-known origin story of Anti-Jarl. Anti-Jarl was driven insane when he was 13 years old due to a traumatic experience, and then he began his life of crime when he was 15 years old. The Odd Masker had a load-ton of disorders, including Tourette Syndrome. He was really interested in storms, science, the seas, outerspace, aliens, the human brain, and was really intellegent for his age. Also, he constantly had an uncontrollable urge to doodle. Although, these days he likes to cause chaos and play with peoples' minds, all at "West De Pere". Unfortunately, in the comics, when he was age 47, he sacrificed his own life to save his family from a villain that he had formerly worked with. This "villain" betrayed him. Red Raven eventually came, after Anti-Jarl got shot by the villain, and then Red Raven put the villain behind bars for life. Soon enough, the villain died in jail. The villain's name was The Walrus, friend of Mayhem. Anti-Jarl was killed, but then he was brought back to life 1 year after his tragic death. When he was brought back to life, he had gotten even more insane than ever. He had no heart for others, and was a cold blooded supervillain of Red Raven. He then got the nick-name "Anti-Jarl" and had also recieved the purple suit, the purple bowler hat, green eyemask, the red gloves, and the blue shoes. He tends to commit crimes in quite a unique way. He basically commits a crime and leaves behind a doodle of a purple spiral as a clue on who committed the crime. Although, only 2 people have ever connected the dots to his doodles, as others are extremely confused by it and don't know who/what the purple spiral stood for. The symbol that represents Anti-Jarl is the purple spiral. It is extremely hard to figure out what his doodles mean. Anti-Jarl even enjoys outwitting Red Raven and even tries to kill Red Raven. Anti-Jarl has never died ever since he was brought back to life. Never arrested, either. He's a free criminal, killing, causing chaos, doodling, outwitting, playing with minds, hypnotizing, and many more crimes have been committed by Anti-Jarl. Anti-Jarl is also an extremely notorious hacker. He makes videos that pop up on everyone's computers (Depending on who he's sending it to automatically), and the video hypnotizes them into doing villain-like stuff. Anti-Jarl is only somewhat well-known for his hacking. Anti-Jarl has an unidentified identity and has never been caught by Red Raven and anyone else. He hides all possible evidence of his true identity. Not even we know his original identity. The Walrus The Walrus's original name was Patsy. Patsy was a Straight-A student of High school, until she got thrown into a the middle of an avalanche by Red Raven, years later. She fell with a mysterious device with her, making her survive the avalanche. Although, when she escaped the avalanche, she came up looking like a half human and yet half walrus. She had every single detail that an actual walrus has, and is yet able to move, talk, stand, and do everything a human can do. She was automatically insane due to how hard the Avalanche hit her head, and was then unable to feel cold. With that, The Walrus was born. The Walrus always betrayed the ones that she worked with, and eventually does kill them, like she did to Anti-Jarl, who eventually had been brought back to life. The Walrus eventually got captured and brought to the nearby zoo. She did eventually escape to get back at Red Raven for what he did to her. Eventually, she turned back into a human and was then put in an insane asylum called "Rodgers Asylum".